Steam turbine generators which are used in modern-day electrical power-generating stations are, in many instances, of a substantial size. Some of the turbines, with the appropriate shaft, weigh as much as 150 tons and are 35 feet long. These steam turbine generators usually operate continuously when in operation. However, parts do wear; and it is necessary to make periodic inspections and repair parts of the turbines.
The mere size of the turbine shafts and blades mounted thereon makes it particularly desirable to do whatever repairs are to be done on the turbine and shaft in the power-generating station, rather than shipping the parts to a maintenance shop some distance from the station.
It may be appreciated that, in order to work on the turbine and shaft, a conventional lathe may not be used with any degree of efficiency since a conventional lathe is too small to accept the shaft. Accordingly, it is necessary to build a turning device which will accept a turbine shaft; and will also be able to turn the parts with a high degree of accuracy.
It is readily apparent that the device must be mounted on a base which is structurally sound, and one which will provide an accurate positioning of various parts and still maintain the parts in a selected relationship.